La lavadora
by Ye ye madafaka
Summary: Tino compro una nueva lavadora, estaba muy feliz por que ahora seria más rapido que lavarla a mano. Se aseguro de lavarla en pequeñas porciones para disfrutar el momento. Finlandia/lavadora hablo en serio niños.


Holis, este es un fanfic bien nítido en HD pa' los nenes bellacoz biem asicalaos, esto es algo serio, por favor presten atención.

* * *

Declaimer

Hetalia no me pertenece, Himaruya blabla, Finlandia blabla, nombres humanos blabla

* * *

Tino se compro una nueva lavadora ya que lavarla a mano comenzaba a ser un poco molesto y se ahorraría más tiempo.

Conecto dicha maquina y comenzó a llenarla de agua, luego la encendió y comenzó a meter la ropa dentro, pero algo no iba bien, el sonido tan peculiar de la lavadora hacia sentir raro a Tino. Dejo eso de lado y termino de meter la ropa, le puso detergente y la cerro. Por alguna razón, Tino comenzó a sentirse un poco nervioso con el hecho de presionar uno de los botones de la lavadora, trato de no pensar mucho en eso y delicadamente, tratando de no tocarlo mucho, presiono el botón de encendido. Otra vez ese sonido. Ese sonido que cautivaba a Tino, y esos contoneos que lo llamaban.

Lentamente se acerco a tan cautivador artefacto y poso su mano sobre este, sintiendo sus vibraciones. Tino se sentía tan extraño en ese momento, era como si un hormigueo recorriera todo su cuerpo. Tal vez era por las hormigas que tenía en el pie en ese momento, pero no le importaba. No supo como ni cuando pero estaba sentado sobre ella, poco le importo, se sentía tan bien. Las vibraciones de esa lavadora eran como un exquisito manjar en su trasero, incluso comenzó a sentir una erección.

Se sentía tan bien que se quedo todo el siclo de lavado sentado sobre ella, en el cual acarició, y toco la lavadora de una forma muy extraña pero que lo hacían sentir… bien. Cuando termino el siclo de lavado se bajo de la lavadora. Aprovechando que era el secado quito el tubo donde se suponía que salía el agua y la acarició un par de veces y comenzó a frotarlo como si lo estuviese masturbando. Tino, ya muy excitado, puso la lavadora en seco, volvió a sentarse en ella y se paseo el tubo por su grande y finlandés pene y sus grandes y finlandesas pelotas. Ahora, más excitado que nunca, tomo el tubo y se lo llevo a la boca.

Saboreo el cobre y el agua sucia del tubo, lo lamia, chupaba, besaba y cuando creyó que estaba listo lo llevo a su trasero, pero sin meterlo. Tino sabio que estaba mal, sabía que tener sexo con un objeto inanimado no lo haría sentir mejor. ¿A caso no tenia una familia y un esposo que lo amaba ¿Es que su querido sueco no era el que le daba placer todas las noches y lo hacia sentir hombre? Parece que en ese momento solo existían el, y su lavadora. El sabia que era raro y le harían bullyng entres los demás países y del asco lo abandonaría en una isla de leprosos caníbales que le comerían el shosho y para no morir debería entregarle su cuerpo al rey y convertirse en un pequeño esclavo sexual finlandés.

Pero aun sabiendo todo eso, se dio cuenta de que no había marcha atrás. Delicadamente tomo el tubo y se lo incrusto en el ojete, hasta el fondo, profundo, bien hondo, con un movimiento redondo.

-M-moi moi!- Tino gimió de placer

Se sentó en la lavadora para que las vibraciones le hicieran sentirse más placer todavía.

Tino gemía como un finlandés que estaba teniendo sexo con una lavadora.

Se dejo llevar por los movimientos y comenzó a subir y bajar su trasero del tubo. Nunca antes había sentido algo así, era tan frío pero tan cálido, tan duro pero tan suave. Comenzó a hacerlo más rápido y al mismo tiempo se masturbaba pero como sufría de eyaculación precoz se corrió al instante.

-MOOOOOOOOOOOOI MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!- Grito orgásmicamente

En ese momento el tubo de la lavadora comenzó a soltar agua dentro del recto de tino, haciéndolo sentir más placer. Después de unos minutos el siclo de secado había terminado y Tino se saco el tubo del ojete. Se subió los pantalones y saco la ropa de la lavadora, la colgó para que se secara bien y luego se dio cuenta de algo. Se sentó un momento, pensando lo que hiso ¿Acababa de engañar a su querido esposo sueco? Y para colmo, era con una lavadora. Pero no puedo evitarlo, y no lo culpo, con esa cabina tan sexy quien se resiste. ¿No era tan malo, no? La gente lo hace con animales, además los consoladores cuentan. Si el tenia sexo con una lavadora era su problema. Ahora este era su secreto, suyo y de su querida lavadora.

Se alegro mucho de que ese día tenía mucha ropa que lavar.

Desde aquel día Tino trataba de manchar la ropa cada vez que podía y Peter lo ayudaba, ya que confeso que lo miro haciéndolo con la lavadora y se masturbó pensando en eso. Su sueco esposo se sentía confundido cuando Tino gritaba 'lávala toda' cuando tenían sexo. Pero no le importo por que el tenía sexo con los muebles del IKEA. Hanatamago quedo traumada y se fue, al no tener dinero para vivir tubo que prostituirse en Japón. Pero eso ya no importa por que no tiene nada que ver con nuestro pequeño, querido, Tino. El tubo que lavar la lavadora por que siempre la dejaba llena de sangre y semen.

Pocos días después noto que Peter le echaba miradas raras al lavabo.

* * *

éÉzThéÉ FúúéÉ mÏ FÍÍkc BÏÏéÉm VéÉyáák00 éN AxxéÉ déË, AdÏÏ00z HamÏÏj00z


End file.
